


Only Sixteen

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking comfort after a gathering, they meet on the cusp of greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Written Sept 2012 Daily_deviant prompt; back to school. Thanks to angela_snape for her time and beta skills.

Quietly stumbling through the Common Room door, they clung to one another. The scent of curses lingered about their persons as they slipped further into the dungeon rooms. Others would soon follow but for these first few moments there was nothing but one another to aid in the aftermath.

Long black robes slid from shoulders revealing clothing much too proper and young to have seen the reality of their situation. White masks dropped from no longer innocent faces to rest on the robes. Shirts and trousers landed in a pile followed by House ties and badges of academic honour discarded as easily as a childhood playthings for pending adulthood. Finally, boots clattered to the tiles as they made their way into the bathroom.

Hands sought out the robes once more and vials were passed along. Corks discarded while potions tipped to thin lips helped ease away the night's transgressions. Hands soothed over skin and guided them down into the deep basin of the bathtub.

Then, like magic, heat and water began the physical cleansing each boy needed. Dark Marks surrounded by red abraded skin stood out stark against such young flesh. But the ache was soothed away by slender fingers followed by gentle lips. 

Flannels smoothed over acres of pale skin washing away dirt and grime while the potions began their healing. Crimes of magic disappeared into memory as the soap bubbles slithered over their bodies. The touch, physical and grounding, ran riot over his body even though the motions were gentle. Simple pleasures of sharing the burden snapped and he reached out for his partner, smashing their mouths together.

A moan echoed in the room just before it was swallowed. Hands that had once been easy scraped over his skin and reawaken the hex-induced pains. The roughness, though, was a balm to the hurt reminding him that they had lived, they had survived the night with their Lord. And he sought out Regulus's mouth again to drown in tenderness.

Severus's hands slipped over slick skin then grasped Regulus's Mark. Both hissed at the sensation as the tattooed flesh slid against one other and he pulled Regulus on top of him. Spreading his legs over his lap as they pressed close together, both seeking comfort yet leaving the request unvoiced.

Harsh breaths and biting teeth scraped along arched necks inflicting the right amount of hostility to the affections. The evenings' initiation played across memories as they touched, confirming that youth and life still lingered within their grasps.

Hands fisted around cocks, stroking roughly as their hips moved with each up and downward motion. Panting breaths dried damp skin only to have swishing water sluice over and around spreading wetness as it splashed up from the tub.

Whispered spells eased the way as Severus's fingers opened Regulus's body to him. Rolling, scissoring and gliding into him as Regulus writhed on his lap. Then heat, blessed warmth and hotter than the water captured him. Severus arched up into Regulus, kissing away the hissed pain of penetration.

Regulus's hands fisted in his hair, tugging and pulling on the strands as he rose up over Severus and slid achingly slow back down again. Anchored in place by Regulus's weight and fists, Severus allowed Regulus to move over him, setting the pace for them both. But not for long, he needed, _they_ needed more.

More sensation, more feeling, and more confirmation that while only sixteen, they too, were on the cusp of greatness: adults. Seeking comfort after a gathering, they meet on the cusp of greatness. Invincibility of youth is still a goal that hasn't been driven from them and they revelling in the sensations as they had earlier celebrated in their Lord's pleasure when he had generously Marked them as his own. Followers finding a place with and amidst each other in a confusing time during their young lives. 

His fingers tightened on Regulus's waist guiding him faster along his cock. The pain from earlier washing away as new reaffirming sensations took its place. Regulus's teeth bit into his skin and Severus stifled his gasp at the sharp twinge. He growled and that seemed to spur Regulus on, his chuckle against Severus's throat as welcome relief.

"Finish me," Regulus murmured, loosing one hand from Severus's hair to guide his fingers to his cock.

Severus nodded and tilted his head back as Regulus's tongue smoothed over his skin. He grasped and twisted, moving his hand over the head and tugging on his foreskin. Rocking his hips harder into Regulus while he pulled on his prick, Severus bit his lip rushing them toward the finish.

And then he was there. Hot spurts of semen arched across his belly and up his chest, the cooling water washing away the evidence even as Regulus continued to come. Still he thrust, seeking to prolong the feelings of closeness and solidarity between them. Regulus helped, slowly continuing to move with him before he lost all sense in his post-orgasmic bliss.

Clenching muscles surrounded him and pulled his own release moments later as Regulus went limp on his lap. Severus sagged against Regulus, clinging to one another, as the memories wound around them and joined in silence.

Panting breaths ghosted over chilling skin, soiled water lapped lazily at them and then laughter, heartbreakingly high pitched and strained bounced off their skin. The reality of the situation finally, finally sinking in before it was defeated and silenced. Hands over mouths, fingers sliding away to replace the harshness with soft kisses.

The water was drained and refilled, sins washed away with fresh, clean water and soap. They yawned, touching softly but efficiently, the movements were unhurried this time as they calmed and readied themselves for bed.

Classes resumed tomorrow morning. Studies must be undertaken all in the name of being well educated servants in their Dark Lord's service. It wouldn't be long though, soon they would join him full time and schooling would be a thing of the past. Just as adolescence had been lost completely tonight, they were only sixteen once.

And this time, the world would bow to them, all others belonging at their feet.


End file.
